Of Ninja's and Robots
by TigerChickTigriss
Summary: 2k3toon The Turtles meet the Autobots tracking down Barricade. To keep the Foot from gaining more power the turtles decide to help them. When April disappears both groups have to race against time. One to save their enemy and one to save their friend.
1. Robots in New York

**Chapter One**

_Robot's in New York_

The evening was quiet. Nothing much had happened in a while. Nothing from the Foot and even more surprising was not even the Purple Dragons were causing problems. Not even a small-time gas station robbery.

Raph shifted uncomfortably. The cold rooftop below was numbing his feet. He grunted a little as annoying pinpricks traveled up his legs while the blood rushed back into them, his legs now stretched out.

He was supposed to be out on patrol but since the night was so uneventful, he had stopped on a rooftop to enjoy the scenery. This particular rooftop offered the finest view of the city in all of New York.

Raph pulled out his sai and twirled it around his finger's absent mindedly. Sighing, he flipped his sai into the air, caught it and twirled it around his fingers once again. Having nothing better to do, he repeated the trick. He performed it as effortlessly as he had the first time. Challenging himself, he pulled out his sai's twin and proceeded to flip both into the air when something caught his eye.

His sai's clattered to the ground but Raph ignored them. His auburn eyes focused on the street two blocks away. He leaned over the roof's concrete railing straining his eyes to see into the darkness.

He knew cars weren't supposed to do that. He didn't as much as blink as he stared down at the car waiting for something to confirm what he had seen.

Raph blinked as the yellow and black Chevy Camaro stood up. It stood up and turned into a giant three story robot.

"You'd think I'd be used to this by now," he grumbled, pulling out his shellcell. It rung twice before his young inventor brother answered.

"What's up Raph?"

"Don, what do you know about cars that turn into giant robots?" Raph glanced at the robot that was crouching down, talking to something.

The line was silent a second before Don cleared his throat.

"Um, what kind of robot?"

He sounded nervous.

Probably one of his inventions gone wild, Raph thought, mildly amused.

"It's the height of a three story building and doesn't look like anything the Foot couldda come up with." Raph paused, thinking. "Or anything Earth couldda made either."

"Maybe Triceraton?" Don suggested.

"Looks nothing like Tritech." Raph hadn't taken his eyes off the robot. It had stood back up and was looking down at something. It suddenly turned back into a car and human jumped into the driver seat and took off.

Raph snatched up his sai and took off after the car.

"It's on the move! Tell Leo I'm following it!"

"You actually want Leo to know what you're doing?"

Raph rolled his eyes, holding the cell against his ear as he jumped over the city's rooftops. "Don, I'm nineteen. I've grown outta the 'leap then think' stage."

"Really now?" His brother's voice was skeptical.

"…all right. Maybe not completely. But I know when something big is happening. This is big. Now tell Leo so I won't have to kick yer butt when I get back."

"Alright Raph… Be careful."

Raph grinned to himself. "Of course."

He snapped the shellcell closed all the while keeping speed with the car below. The yellow Camaro didn't seem to notice him at all. In fact it seemed that the Chevy wasn't paying attention to anything. It almost ran over a stop sign in its haste to get wherever it needed to be.

The car stopped at an old warehouse. The rusty garage door opened, making a harsh creaking sound. The car eased into the dark garage and the door closed behind it, shielding it from view.

Raph waited for a few minutes before pulling out his shellcell for the third time that night and dialing Leo.

"Go ahead Raph."

Leo's voice was tense. He must have been feeling anxious about Raph being alone on a possibly dangerous mission.

"I followed that car robot thing to a warehouse and it has a human with it."

"Hostage?" Leo's voice dropped into his 'mission ready' tone.

Raph shrugged. "Don't know. The human climbed in willingly enough."

Leo's line was silent for a second before he spoke. "We'll be there soon. I want you to see what you can find out about them. But don't fight. Seriously Raph, don't engage them."

Raph snorted. "Don't worry. I'll jump headlong into a fight with a hundred Foot ninja but a forty foot robot is different story. I'm not suicidal."

Leo chuckled. "Good. We'll be there in ten minutes."

The line clicked dead and Raph closed his cell, tucking it safely into his belt. Suddenly, the garage screeched open. Raph ducked behind the lip of roof, looking over the edge from the corner of his eye.

The same yellow robot emerged from the dark opening, but this time it was followed by another one. A taller yellow and red robot stepped out from behind the yellow Chevy, looking at something behind it.

Just how many of these things are there? Two more giant robots sidestepped the yellow and red robot and emerged into the dim lit alley. They were polar opposites in size with one being a very small silver robot and the other a bulky black one. They stood behind the other two, looking rather relaxed.

Yet another alien stepped out of the garage. This one had to be their leader. He was a giant! From the poor lighting, Raph guessed that he was red and blue and had something covering his face. He was also talking to the kid that walked out behind him.

"Sam, are you sure you and Michaela will be alright? We are not sure where in this city Barricade is located. I do not want to put you two in danger."

The human, Sam, waved the comment off with his hand. "We'll be fine Optimus. You guys need to find him and you won't if you stay here."

Optimus nodded his head then turned towards the alley opening and said, "Autobots! Roll out!" Then he transformed into a semi truck and sped out of the alley with the other four robots in pursuit.

Sam watched them go then turned back to the garage and went inside, the door closing behind him.

Briefly stunned, Raph let what he had seen sink into his brain. Shaking it slightly, he stood up and quietly jumped onto the warehouses' roof, looking around for an entrance.

The ventilation shafts looked large enough to crawl through but Raph wondered if that was really a great idea. The metal was heavily rusted near the walls and the metal itself looked rather flimsy.

The windows were probably his safer option. They would probably be a lot quieter as well.

He slid down the wall and grabbed onto the ledge of a window that was sticking out. He slid the long edge of his sai in between the wall and the glass, prying it away from the concrete.

Quickly, he flipped up and inside the building, landing safely on the ground below. The building was silent. He quickly scoped out the rooms (there where only three), disappointed to discover nothing.

Absolutely nothing. Not even a crack in the pavement that looked like it was made from a giant robot's foot.

He would have expected some sort of high grade alien tech but it didn't even look like they had been there. On top of which, Raph hadn't even seen a trace of those two humans he _knew_ were in there. He growled, mildly frustrated that his efforts had gone to waste.

His brothers' presences' entered the building and Raph rubbed his head in frustration. Now they were here and he hadn't found out anything useful.

"I'm assuming there's nothing to be cautious of since you're standing in the middle of the room?" Leo's calming voice came from beside him. Raph sighed.

"You assume right. Nothing's here," Raph's shoulders slumped.

"So…I was dragged away from Super Mario Smash Bro's for nothing? Man! And I was winning too!" Mikey whined, throwing his hands into the air and shaking his head.

"Actually, I was beating you." Don set his brown duffel bag on the ground and pulled out a large remote looking thing.

"Were not! Um, Don, what it that?" Mikey asked, peeking over his brother's shoulder at a safe distance. Lately the tech turtle had been blowing things up and Mikey had been a victim of said blow-ups one too many times for comfort.

"It's a heat tracker. It'll tell us where those things have been." Don answered absent mindedly. He was tinkering with the heat trackers dials and buttons, switching them until he was satisfied.

"Don, I don't even know if those things _have_ a heat signature," Raph interjected.

"No," Leo stepped next to Don, watching him work, "It's a good idea. You said that they had a human with them right?"

"Two actually. By the name I'm guessing the other was a girl. Sam and Michaela," Raph offered. He could tell where their leader was heading with Don's plan. "We're gonna use it to track them down?"

Leo nodded his head. "Yeah. And if the robots do have a heat signature, it'll be a bonus."

Mikey glanced at his red bandanna clad brother. "If you couldn't find those humans, where are they? Underground?"

Don grunted. "Possibly. We live underneath an abandoned garage don't we?"

"Point taken," Mikey muttered. He moved his arms behind his head and closed his eyes, drifting off into his own world.

The little heat tracker whirled to life. "Whoa," Don breathed, "Look's like those robot's _do_ have a heat signature. This place is crawling with thermal scans."

"Just focus on finding those humans." Leo ordered, suddenly on edge and fingering his katana hilts.

"Right," Don replied, slowly waving the scanner back and forth around the room. He adjusted some dials and moved across the room, not taking his eyes off the little screen.

Raph leaned against a large create, bored out of his mind. He had been hoping that with his discovery of the robots base he'd get some action but so far he was only getting his feet aching. There had to be something for him to do in this rickety old building. Or fight. Preferably fight.

"Leo!" Don's whispered voice sliced through the silence. "I've got a lock. They're still here. And pretty close too."

Raph joined his brothers, all whom where gathered around the technician and his scanner. His brainy brother adjusted the scanners dials yet again and continued to walk around the room. He stopped in front of a wall and moved the scanner up and down like he was making sure of something.

Don turned to them. "Look's like they're behind this wall."

Leo nodded. "Look for the switch." He started feeling along the wall for cracks to tell where the door was.

Raph halfheartedly followed his brother's example, shifting along the wall and floor with his eyes. Don followed suite, feeling along the wall for a possible door latch.

Mikey yawned. "Well, good luck with that," he said sarcastically, leaning against a crate. The boards snapped under his weight and he fell. Mikey let out a yelp of surprise that quickly turned to one of fear as he plummeted down through the air. He heard Leo shout out his name and Raph yelling something but by then, Mikey had wind whipping in his ears and he couldn't make it out.

Next thing he knew, he had been spit out into a room below the garage. "Ow. Oh my aching shell," he complained as he sat up, rubbing his neck. He looked up at the ceiling. The floor had been rotten through and when he put too much weight on it, it snapped. "Just my luck," he muttered.

He looked around the room that was probably just large enough for him and his brother to fit in. "Where the shell…?"

"Mikey!" His eldest brother's voice called down to him. "You okay?"

"I'm fine!" Mikey yelled back up. "I'm gonna find a way outta here. Keep looking for that switch!" When he didn't get and answer, he set about finding a way out.

Mikey stood and walked over to a staircase, half hidden in shadow. He looked up at the trap door it led to. "Well that's convenient…"

He scaled it with no problem and popped the hatch open with such noise only a ninja could produce. Light flooded the room and he clamped his eyes shut in reflex. He slowly opened them, letting them adjust to the sudden brightness. The room he had come into was furnished with a couch that looked just as ratty as the one back at the liar, lots of blankets, pillows and a beanbag chair that was occupied.

Mikey lowered the lid, leaving it open just enough for his eyes to show. A young teen was sitting in the beanbag chair, reading a magazine. He had short cut brown hair and was wearing a blue t-shirt with blue jeans and sneakers.

The teen glanced up at a girl that walked into the room. She had shoulder length, wavy brown hair and had a red, low cut tank top with blue jeans and sneakers.

"Hey." The boy greeted. She returned it and plopped onto the couch and the boy went back to reading his magazine.

"Sam," the kid glanced up at the name. "Do you think we'll be okay? I mean, we're in the middle of a war between two races of giant alien robots." The girl pulled a large comforter up to her chin, snuggling into it.

"Well," Sam closed his magazine, keeping his place with one finger between the pages. "I haven't been safe since I bought Bumblebee as my car. I've gotten used to the idea that I will never be 'normal' again." He gave the word _normal _air quotes. "Even so, I know that Optimus wouldn't let something happen to us. Neither would Bumblebee, Ironhide, Ratchet or Jazz. None of them would let us die"

The girl sighed. "I know. It's just that, Jazz died once and he was brought back by sheer will power and Ratchets endless hours repairing him. But us," she looked at Sam in the eyes. "We can't be repaired Sam. Not with tools. If something did happen then Ratchet wouldn't be able to bring us back to life with a fragment of the Allspark. We'd be gone for good." She shivered.

Sam seemed at a loss for words. He opened and closed his mouth a few times but nothing came out. Mikey felt for the guy. He had been in the same position many times. Having to reassure someone that everything would be okay even though you didn't know what was going to happen.

Sam set down his magazine and moved to the couch, putting a hand on the girl's cheek. They looked into each other's eyes for a second then Sam moved in and gave her a soft kiss. Mikey glanced away, letting them have some privacy.

"Michaela," Sam whispered, "I don't know what's gonna happen but I swear to you, I'll be there. You're not gonna face anything alone." He touched their foreheads together.

Michaela gave a shaky sigh and wrapped her arms around Sam's neck. "Thank you," she whispered, her voice cracking with emotion.

Mikey found himself smiling. He was always a sucker for the romantic parts of movies when the two lovers would reassure one another. He almost felt bad for what he was about to do. Almost. His annoying side kicked in before the emotion could dig in too deep.

Taking a deep breath, Mikey pushed the hatch off him and climbed the rest of the out of the opening. He walked behind the embracing couple whose eyes where shut, and tapped Sam on the shoulder.

The teen started, whipping his head around. Mikey waved at him.

"Hi. The name's Mikey. I've got a question about the giant alien robot that you where riding in."


	2. The Ninja Aspect of Life

**Chapter Two:**

_The Ninja Aspect of Life_

Mikey stood there feeling like a fool. He had expected some sort of reaction. Like screaming or at the very least them falling off the couch. That would have been amusing. But instead, they just stared at him with their mouths working but their vocal cords frozen. He tried to make contact, or at least conversation, with the teen named Sam.

"Hi. My name is Mikey," he smiled, keeping his mouth closed so not to appear threatening. "I couldn't help but notice the giant robot that turned into a car." He held out his hand in a friendly hand shaking gesture.

Sam's eyes darted from Mikey's hand to his face and back again. Finally, the shock wore off. Then the screaming set in.

"Oh my freaking dog!" Sam backpedaled onto Michaela who grunted under the sudden weight. She too was staring at the strange…mutant that had appeared in their "secret base". She found herself unable to tare her eyes away from the odd shiny green skin that covered the being.

Mikey rubbed the back of his neck, his face dropping. He had never been good at dealing with more then one hysterical human at one time. If he was lucky, the girl would pass out then he could talk with the guy mano-a-mano.

Seeing that that wouldn't happen anytime soon since Sam had stopped screaming and both of the humans where staring at him, Mikey switched tactics. He clasped his hands behind his head in his 'friendly idiot' look and grinned like a true class clown.

"Dudes, you look like fish," he laughed out.

Sam managed to shake off the shock. Obviously, whatever that thing was it didn't want to hurt them. Besides, it reminded him too much of Miles with that ridiculous grin for him to really stay scared.

Feeling Sam relax, Michaela let her tension ease. Sam had good judgment when it came to the odd and unnatural. If he trusted the giant mutant standing five feet from them, she would too. She pushed Sam off of her and they both shifted to get in a more comfortable position.

The mutant was watching them closely like it was afraid they would bolt. Michaela noted that it had giant baby blue eyes that stood out from his green skin and orange bandana.

Sam glanced at her once before looking back at the mutant and running a nervous hand through his hair. "You're a giant talking turtle," he stated. Little else but the obvious could be formed in his over working brain that was frying.

The turtle grinned showing his teeth. "Yeah, I've noticed that little quirk."

Michaela stifled a giggle. Even Sam was breaking out in a grin, having been put at ease by the easygoing presence the turtle was giving off.

Taking the initiative and feeling a little stupid for his earlier actions, Sam extended his hand. "I'm Sam." The turtle's grin grew larger and he clasped Sam's hand in his large, three fingered one.

"Call me Mikey dude." Letting go of Sam's hand, Mikey turned to the brunet who was still sitting on the couch. "And what do I call you dudett?"

Michaela grinned and flipped her hair out of her face. "Michaela."

Mikey nodded and held his hand out to her. A little confused, she offered her own and he swept it up and swiftly landed a delicate kiss on its pale back. He smiled jokingly. "You'll find I'm the most charming of my brother's milady."

Both Michaela and Sam gave full hearted laughs at his jest before Michaela stopped abruptly.

"Wait. Brothers? There're more of your kind?"

Mikey nodded enthusiastically. "Yup! Three more and our father. We all live in here in good ol' smelly New York. And by smelly I mean they really need to clean their sewers out."

Sam's face twitched. "You live in the sewers?"

Mikey nodded, deciding not to say anymore on the subject. He had already given too much about his family away. "Actually, my brothers are looking for a way into this room. We thought those robots had some human hostages so we came to make sure everything was alright."

Both humans looked at each other then broke into hysterical laughter.

"Us? Hostages? By the Autobots?" Sam gasped out. They laughed for a while longer before Michaela let out a laughing sigh.

"Sorry. That was just too funny after what we've been through." Seeing Mikey raise and eye ridge, she quickly clarified herself. "Only a few months ago, we helped them win a war between them and some evil robots. They protected us with their lives."

"Oh." The turtle nodded. "That would be pretty amusing." He grinned. "Y'mind if we talk to my brothers now? They're probably worried."

Michaela stood beside Sam. "Of course."

Mikey followed them to a corner of the room. Sam grabbed hold of a handle that was painted to blend in with the wall. Mikey felt very stupid. They should have been able to spot that. They where slacking off as ninjas and would have to practice more. As much as he whined, Mikey actually enjoyed practice.

Sam pulled the door open and flipped a switch on the wall. The room before them lit up and he stepped out of the door.

Acting with ninja reflexes, Mikey yanked Sam back into the room and moved in front of him, guarding him protectively. Sam let out a yelp and started to protest but was silenced by a sharp movement from Mikey's hand.

The ninja's eyes scanned the lit room with acuteness from years of training. Something was off about the open room before them. It was void of life forces. Unless there was danger, his brothers never suppressed their life force.

Mikey slipped his nunchucks out of belt, letting them dangle dangerously from his hands.

"Stay back," he ordered to the humans behind them. They numbly nodded and took a step away from the door.

Mikey suppressed his own life force as he stepped into the room. He could feel prying eyes on him, watching his every movement like a hawk. He didn't doubt three pairs belonged to his brothers who where anxiously watching him.

The teenage ninja wasn't stupid. He knew how the Foot worked and that now, since they had shown the entrance to their hiding place, it would be suicide to go back in. The Foot would break down the door and swarm them like hornets.

The Foot wanted a quick capture. They would wait until all three of them where far from any escape route and then kill him and take the humans.

Mikey quickly devised a plan. His brothers would follow his lead since he was the one with the two teens' trust. They all knew they couldn't let anything happen to the two teenagers behind him. Cutting off the light would hinder Sam and Michaela but would help with momentarily stunning the Foot ninja that where hiding. Unfortunately, it would also stun his brothers.

Not having anymore time to think, Mikey acted fast.

He double jumped back to the door and slammed his hand onto the light switch. "Hold on to me and stay close!" he yelled as he grabbed Sam's hand who fumbled for Michaela's. When they where linked he dashed out.

Mikey could hear the Foot stumbling around as they tried to get their bearings. Bypassing the nearest window, Mikey raced for the second closest. Behind them, the Foot swarmed the window, misjudging where the turtle would make his exit.

He heard a window shatter. Leo guessed his plan and had distracted the Foot by jumping through a window far away form the one Mikey was heading towards.

Two more crashes. Raph and Don where leading another platoon of ninja away from him and his charges. Knowing the drill, they would all meet up at their rendezvous point two hours later. They would be laying low until the activity settled.

"Cover your heads," Mikey warned the humans before he spun suddenly and rammed his shell into the window. It shattered around him and Michaela gave a small scream. The Foot instantly picked up on them. Mikey pulled on Sam hand and they moved forward, gaining speed as they dashed through the deserted New York streets.

A sharp right turn into an alleyway.

They had enough distance ahead of the ninja's to allow Mikey time to shove the teens into a garbage dump. "Stay. Don't make a sound and don't open the cover no matter what. If I don't get you after an hour, I'm dead." He shut the cover and dashed back out; deceiving them into thinking he had never been in the alley in the first place.

After some backtracking and general ninja maneuvering, he couldn't shake them. Not having another choice, he turned to face them in a large alley. One ninja lunged at him with sais pointed at his heart. Mikey dodged and struck the ninja on the head. His nunchucks made a sickening crack as it made contact with the skull. The others came after him and he blocked several kunai with an expert twirl of his weapons.

He grunted as a katana sliced through his upper arm, leaving a deep gash behind. Pushing on, Mikey beat off his attackers. After several more new bleeding wounds, Mikey brought the last ninja down. He stood over their fallen bodies panting heavily.

He wasn't sure how many he knocked out and how many he killed. He shook his head and slid his nunchucks back into his belt. He stepped around the bleeding humans and began to backtrack to where he had left Sam and Michaela.

He pushed all thoughts of the fight out of his mind.

Leo had once told him that in order to live their lives and be sane, they couldn't focus on how many they killed. They couldn't think about the countless Foot ninja they slaughtered.

Mikey dashed back into the alleyway and over to the dumpster. He slowly knocked on it. "Sam! Michaela! It's Mikey!" He lifted the lid and let out the breath he had been holding. They where still there and staring at him with anxious eyes.

He held out a hand and Michaela took it instantly. He pulled her out and Sam helped to lift her up and out of the dumpster. Her feet touched the ground and she crumpled, leaning into Mikey's chest for support.

"Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god." She panted in a whisper. Her body was trembling. She touched one of the wounds on his shoulder and pulled away her now bloodied hand. "Mikey! Oh my god!"

Mikey patted her on the back. "I'm fine dudett. I've had worse." He slid her out of the way and helped Sam get down from his smelly hiding place.

"What the heck was that?" Sam demanded, his eyes still wide form the adrenalin rush.

"Foot ninja," Mikey muttered darkly. "They operate in New York and are my family's enemies. They're always out to kill us."

"Why do I get the feeling we've been sucked into another war," Sam muttered.

Mikey snorted. "It's not really a war. Just a continuous attempt to capture us and dissect us."

The humans stared at him in horror. He simply shrugged his shoulders.

"We've got about an hour and a half to kill before we can meet with my brothers. We gotta lay low till then."

"Lay low? Not in another dumpster I hope," Michaela didn't sound please at the idea of jumping into another garbage pit.

The mutant turtle laughed. "No. But we will be moving around some to keep the Foot off our trail. Just follow and please don't talk. And try to be as quiet as possible. They'll be patrolling."

They both nodded, understanding completely.

Sam found himself wishing that his guardian Bumblebee was there. He trusted Mikey but Bumblebee was…larger in size and could squish a Foot ninja and not get hurt like Mikey could. Why was he risking his life for them anyways? They had only met him five minutes before this ordeal and yet he was wounded because he had led those ninja away from them.

Michaela touched Mikey's arm gently. When his bright blue orbs locked on her brown ones, she nodded to his wounds. "We need to patch you up. You'll bleed all over the place."

The ninja smiled. He was happy that she was worried about him. "I'm fine," he pulled out some white bandages from his belt, "We always carry some with us."

"Let me help then." Without waiting for his answer, Michaela took the bandages and started to wrap up his bleeding gashes. Sam moved in and took a few from her and patched up Mikey's other arm.

They where both giving him a silent thank you. Mikey had gotten enough of those from Raph to understand how a simple gesture was a meaningful thank you. A smile flitted over his features. He had liked both of them when he first saw them but now he felt he could completely trust them. They both had the same nature Casey and April did. Completely accepting.

Michaela finished tying the last bandage in place and looked at Mikey's face. He gave her his cheesy grin she recognized as his signature smile. Sam patted him on the shell and they both took a step back.

They where waiting for his orders.

Mikey made sure his weapons where secure before he pointed downwards. Two pairs of eyes widened when they saw the manhole cover.

"Oh no," Sam groaned. "The sewers?"

Mikey grinned. "Yup. Safest way to travel. Come on." He removed the cover and waited for them to get in.

Reluctantly, Sam descended the ladder followed closely by Michaela. Mikey climbed down and pulled the cover over them then jumped down. He landed on the ground softly.

"Oh god," Michaela groaned. "It smells."

Mikey chuckled. "I know. You'll get used to it in five minutes." His voice dropped to a whisper.

"Now, no more talking. Silence all the way."

The teens nodded, determination to follow his orders in their eyes. He led them silently down the sewer tunnel back tracking too many times to count. He knew they where getting annoyed with their slow progress and was impressed that they remained silent.

Eventually, they came to the manhole Mikey wanted. He climbed the ladder and checked the surface. No Foot ninja where in sight. He motioned for the humans to follow and he slid out of the sewer. Michaela and Sam emerged and waited as he replaced the metal cover.

They dashed across the street and into an abandoned building. Mikey led them to a small notch in the wall disguised by a maze of crates and filled with blankets and pillows. He motioned them to get in. Sam crawled in first and Michaela followed. Mikey pulled a crate in front of the entrance and then leaned his shell against it.

Michaela snuggled up to Sam and he wrapped his arms around her. Sam pulled a blanket over them and placed his face in the crook of her neck and breathed in deeply.

Mikey pulled a blanket around himself, breathing in its musty smell. In thirty minutes they'd have to move again. It was a ninja law to never stay in the same place for longer then that. Mikey felt both of the teens life forces start to drop into a resting level.

"Hey," he whispered, jolting them out of their almost nap. "Sorry guys. You can't fall asleep yet. We gotta move in thirty minutes. Good news about that though is we can go to the rendezvous spot. Then we'll head to the lair and you two can get some sleep. Just not yet."

They wearily nodded their heads, quite obviously ready to slip into a deep sleep right there. Michaela moved off Sam in attempt to keep herself awake and Sam wrapped the blanket around himself once again.

"It's gonna be fine right Mikey?" Michaela asked tiredly.

Mikey grinned. "Of course dudett! I've been in this situation many times. I know the drill."

Michaela smiled and shifted into a more awake position. She glanced at Sam. "Sam, do you have your cell?"

Sam shook his head. "I left it in my bag at the base."

"So we can't get a hold of the Autobots." She was disappointed.

Sam sighed. "Yeah. They're gonna freak when they can't find us." He thought about how worried Bumblebee was going to be when he came back and saw the broken windows and probably ransacked room. And when they saw neither him nor Michaela had their phones, they'd be really worried.

Michaela wondered what Optimus was going to do when they couldn't find them. Barricade would be the last thing on his mind that was for sure. He hadn't even wanted to leave them without a guardian and now look what happened. She was in a musty hole in a wall in some god forsaken part of an ugly city.

She hugged the blanket close to her. Shifting slightly, she settled in to wait for Mikey's signal that they could leave and get into a decent living place.


	3. Failed Search

**Chapter Three**

_Failed Search_

Bumblebee circled the city for the fifth time that night. He was tired and low on energon but the lump in his fuel tank was keeping him awake. Sam was out there alone and unprotected. The scout couldn't even allow himself to slow his speed without remembering Sam was possibly endangered. Or even worse.

Both humans, Sam _and_ Michaela where somewhere in the city and open targets for the Decepticons to attack. He shuddered at the thought of what could happen to them while away from the Autobot's protection.

The trip to the city wasn't supposed to have held them up for so long. Sam had assured Optimus it was during a time period called 'summer vacation' and that it would be fine for the humans to travel away from home for two weeks. Even so, the trip had already prolonged itself to three weeks. Soon moving into its forth.

They had been planning on sending him and the humans back home the following day. Now however, things had taken a detour. A rather large and very rocky detour.

"Bumblebee, report." Optimus' voice came over the comm. link, arousing the scout from his musings.

"Sir. No sign of either Sam or Michaela. I can't even get a bio reading on them."

Optimus sounded like he wanted to sigh. "Very well. Return to base."

Bumblebee slowed down slightly. "What? Will all due respect sir, I don't think I would of much use at base. I mean—"

His leader cut him off. "I understand you're worried Bumblebee. We all are. But you exhausting yourself searching for them will leave us one warrior short if we encounter a battle. We need your sensitive scanners to locate Sam and Michaela. Return to base and recharge."

The tone in his commanders' voice left no room for argument. Bumblebee grudgingly made a U-turn and headed back to their makeshift base. "Very well sir. I'm returning now."

"Good. Prime out."

The comm. link shut off and silence surrounded him.

Bumblebee went a little faster then the speed limit permitted but he was hardly concerned with alien laws. He was worried about his human charges and no amount of rest was going to purge him of it.

Leo felt numb to the situation being discussed. Mikey was explaining their current situation to Master Splinter. Their father was sitting quietly in his room watching his youngest, at least in antics, with a calm and critical eye.

The orange clad turtle was relaying any information he had gotten from the two humans currently sleeping in their guest room. The room had been a necessity after April's apartment burned down for the second time and was now reserved for Casey when the vigilanty was too banged up to make it home. Now it sheltered two weary and slightly damaged human teenagers with ties to the new targets of the Foot.

As such, it was his family's duty to protect them from their enemy. It seemed, Leo noted, that his father agreed with him.

The old rat nodded slightly, indicating that Mikey could seat himself. His son complied, silently folding his legs beneath him. All four pairs of eyes where trained on him expectantly. All waiting for his take on the situation presented to them.

The ninja rat took a sip of his tea, relished its sent and set the cup back onto the wooden tabletop before meeting their gaze.

"We have come across a situation involving our enemy and as such, we must protect those involved. These…Autobots as Mikey calls them, are their new targets and the humans are merely a means to capture them." Master Splinter looked at his eldest with curiosity. "My son, your opinion?"

Leo thought a moment before replying. "We should help. I'm aware we know very little of the reasoning behind the Foot's interest in these particular robots but we do know the Foot have always been after powerful alien technology. I'm afraid of what they could do with transforming robotic technology."

Splinter looked to his second eldest. "Raph?"

Raph blinked in surprise before contemplating what he would say. He made of a show of not caring about it one way or the other by shrugging his shoulders and grunting. Quietly though, he was concerned about what the outcome of the discussion would be.

"I'm with Leo on this. The Foot where runnin' 'round tryin' to get their hands on every bit of Triceriton tech they could way back. As advanced as these new aliens look, it would blast anythin' the Triheads couldda come up with. I'm not too settled about letting the Foot take whatever these robots have to offer."

"Don?"

"I agree with them sensei. I saw the advancement in the Foot's tech after the Triceriton invasion. And I wouldn't mind talking to these aliens myself. Who knows what kind of information they have!"

Splinter chuckled at his son's enthusiasm.

Aged eyes fell onto his last son, probably whom was the most qualified to make the final decision. After all, he had been the one closest to their guests who where involved with the robots.

"Mikey?"

Mikey shifted slightly. He knew what his answer should be but he also knew with it, he'd be setting his family in the line of fire. They'd been protecting the human race with their lives since they where young. Something like this shouldn't phase him.

But it did. And he was reluctant.

Eventually, he forced out his answer. "The Foot aren't going to be the only problem. These aliens, Autobots Sam told me, have enemies as well. If we help them, we're going to be throwing ourselves at them too. The Decepticons. Still, our enemies are posing a threat to both humans and Autobot. We can't ignore that fact. We need to help. Whatever the cost is."

He kept his gaze from his father's the whole time. He was afraid the old master would see the fear and reluctance in his eyes. He wouldn't be able to take that look of false assurance Master Splinter would give him. The one that he'd given them when they had raced into battles they never knew if they'd come out of alive. Mikey didn't want to think they wouldn't come out alive.

The aged rat nodded his head grimly. "Then it is decided my sons. We will offer assistance to the Autobots. They have a new enemy they no little of and we shall provide what they need to know. When our guests awaken, Leo, please have them get in touch with their comrades. We need to meet them before anything more comes of this."

He took a sip of his tea, indicating that the meeting was over.

The four young mutants exited their father's room, all with different thoughts spinning through their heads.

"Y'don't think this is gonna turn into another alien invasion do ya?" Raph asked offhandedly to anyone listening.

Leo looked at his brother incredulously. "You're kidding right?"  
His brother shrugged. "Not really. When we got involved with the Triceritons, it led to an invasion. That's all I'm sayin'."

Leo sighed but wasn't willing to admit his brother was right. They did tend to get involved with things on a massive scale. He just hoped this particular situation _wouldn't_ evolve to that scale.

Mikey stretched his arms above his head, faking a yawn. Don noted how his brother did not look tired at all but didn't call his siblings bluff.

"Heading to bed?" he inquired.

Mikey grinned sleepily at him. "Yup. Need some sleep to be able to think right when we meet some thirty odd foot robots tomorrow."

Don smiled at him, having an inkling where his brother was really headed too. "'K then. "Night."Mikey waved his had in an offhanded manner as he climbed the stairs. As soon as he was behind the cement wall, he dropped the tired act and walked briskly to the guest room.

He had some more questions he was hoping their guests could answer.

Bumblebee transformed just outside the ransacked warehouse. The floors where now littered with glass and shrapnel that could ruin even an advanced alien robot's tiers. His metal feet crunched the shattered glass beneath their weight as he walked over to a disgruntled Ratchet.

"Hey Ratchet," the scout greeted warmly despite his exhaustion.

The medic glanced up from the datapad in his hand before turning it off completely. He returned Bumblebee's well wish with a nod.

The young bot frowned. "Is something wrong?" He didn't know what could be worse then their human charges missing but he didn't put it past the universe to throw something more his way.

Ratchet let out a hiss of air through his vents that made his metal plates rumble in an irritated manner. "We where going over the warehouse again. Prime wants you to double check but we're pretty sure someone else was involved with the humans' disappearance."

Bumblebee rubbed the metal plates between his eyes. "Someone else?"

"Yeah. This doesn't look too good. With all this glass who knows what kind of injuries those two could have." Ratchet gestured to the alarming number of shattered windows.

The yellow Camero grunted in frustration. "I know."

He left the medabot and went in search of his Prime. The blue and red Autobot was standing beside Ironhide over the wreckage that had once been the room the humans had slept in. They where talking quietly, gesturing to the dumped contents of the traveling bags Sam and Michaela had brought with them.

"Ratchet said you wanted me Prime?" Bumblebee asked as he stood behind his leader, glancing at the various broken cell phones and music players.

"Ah, Bumblebee. Yes." Optimus turned to him with an alarmingly serious face. "Can you scan the ruins and find out what was all involved with Sam and Michaela's disappearance?"

"You suspect foul?" It was a statement.

Prime nodded his head then stepped out of the way to allow the scout full range of the room.

Bumblebee opened his scanners to full capacity and slowly went over every inch of the ransacked warehouse. He could pinpoint exactly where Sam and Michaela had last been along with the other humans that had inveterated their base.

He saw things according to color and time. The more recent the contact, the stronger the beings bio signature color would be.

"It looks like," he reported, "Sam and Michaela had stayed in their room after we left until four other…"

What where those? The bio color was similar to a humans yet slightly off. Almost a mixture of human and animal.

He settled on calling them humans. "Until four other humans came into the warehouse. It looks like one of them fell into that old cellar Sam pointed out. It climbed the cellar stairs and made contact with Sam. Around that time, a large number of humans swarmed the building. The three other humans hid as did the new comers. Sam and Michaela made a zigzag for the second window on the east wall then their signatures disappear."

"What about the other humans? Those four and the swarm of them?" Ironhide asked, crossing his arms. Humans that could disappear off radar didn't sit well with him.

Bumblebee shrugged. "I don't know. They vanished slightly before Sam and Michaela jumped through the window."

"All the same, we know that there was another group involved with their disappearance," Optimus crossed the room in a few steps. He took the datapad Ratchet handed him, glanced at it briefly then subspaced it. "We need to find that group. We find them, we find the humans."

"We can't do that though. Even Bumblebee's sensors couldn't pick them up man," Jazz interjected. "How're we supposed to track them without a radar signal?"

Optimus sighed and rubbed his optics. "We'll…figure that out in the morning. Right now we need what recharge we can get."

The giant leader didn't wait for any objections and walked to a dark corner of the room. The other Autobots dispersed across the room, finding a comfortable spot to transform and recharge for the night.

Ironhide grunted disapprovingly before transforming into his topkick mode in the middle of the room. He set his alert systems on high. Humans that could sneak up on him still didn't sit right and he wasn't going to be caught unawares.


	4. Pre Meeting

**Chapter Four**

_Pre Meeting_

"My turn then. What exactly are you guys?"

Sam watched Mikey contemplate his question; as if containing so much information he was having trouble finding a place to start.

Both he and Michaela had been awake when the young ninja had come into their room. They presumed it had been to make sure they where still alive but Mikey had surprised them both by asking if they would be wiling to answer some questions. Somehow, it had turned into a game where all three would take turns asking and answering the questions.

"We're mutants," Mikey started, trying hard to remember all the details Master Splinter had told of their origins. "We where plain pet shop turtles that some kid bought and dropped us down the sewers by accident. There was some alien ooze down there that mutated us. Master Splinter rescued us and he ended getting covered in the stuff as well and was mutated. He found a place for us to live and raised us."

The story was lacking in the details he forgot but it got the basics across. Mikey was a bit disappointed in himself for, after all the times he had heard his bros and Master Splinter retell the story, he couldn't.

"So why can your dad do martial arts? How'd he learn it?" Michaela had been wondering about it for a while.

Mikey grinned but was shaking his head. "Master Splinter could tell it a lot better then I can. I'd just leave out the important stuff and you'd get confused. Besides," he flashed her a heart melting grin, "It's my turn to ask a question."

Sam bit into a large Snickers candy bar Mikey had brought him and spoke around the chocolate and peanuts, "Shoot."

"Charming," Michaela said sarcastically, wiping off a piece of peanut that had spewed from his mouth and landed on her cheek.

"You told me how you met the Autobots but why're you guys here in New York? You don't live around here right?"

Sam shook his head. "We don't live anywhere near here. We're in Ohio. One of the Decepticon's that got away is somewhere in the city. Optimus wanted to find out why he came so far north and we volunteered to come along."

"It took a lot to convince your parents to let you," Michaela had an amused grin on her face.

"Anyways," Sam glared at her, earning a giggle from the brunet. "We where supposed to head back home tomorrow but I'm guessing that's not gonna happen anytime soon."

Mikey shrugged. "You never know. I've learned to never pin something like this down 'cuz you don't know when things'll change."

Sam and Michaela seemed to consider that, growing quiet and looking thoughtful. Mikey felt the ominous pull on his eyelids begging him to sleep. He yawned loudly, drawing the attention of the others in the room.

"Welp," he yawed out as he stood, "I'm heading to bed."

Sam yawned and rubbed his drooping eyes. "I think that's a good idea." Michaela nodded, stifling a yawn herself.

"You guys should sleep in as much as possible," Mikey stood by the door, watching them with bright blue orbs, "Tomorrow night we're gonna search the city for the Autobots. Donny wants you guys by a phone at all times so that we can contact you if we find them so you two don't have to worry about waking up early."

Sam nodded then snuggled under the blanket. Mikeala followed suite, snuggling deep into the bed on the opposite side of the room from Sam.

Mikey silently closed the door behind him and walked to his room. He wasn't too keen on having another talk with Leo since he wasn't supposed to have bothered their guests, so he crept ninja style to his room.

Of course, the fact that everyone else in the liar was a ninja didn't improve his odds of being undetected.

"Mikey, what were you doing?"

Busted.

Mikey turned to his older brother who was leaning against hallway wall, rubbing his neck in embarrassment.

"Uh, enjoying the pleasant walk to my room?"

Leo raised an eye ridge and crossed his arms.

Mikey sighed. "I was talking with Sam and Michaela."

Leo let out a puff of air that landed somewhere in between a sigh and a huff. "You shouldn't get too attached. Once we finish helping them, they'll go back to where they came from and forget us. In the end, you'll just get hurt."

Mikey felt anger broil within him. "You don't know them Leo," he snapped. Mikey knew Leo was speaking from past experiences but he hadn't even _spoken_ to either Sam or Michaela and he was already judging them!

"Don't judge them like the rest of the world judges us." Mikey glared into his brothers wide eyes.

Leo lowered his gaze as guilt filled them.

Mikey briskly walked by him and straight to his room.

Once there, he flopped into his bed, not bothering with his bandana or his leather pads. The day had been too long and his body was shutting down from over exertion. He turned over and snuggled contently into his over stuff mattress, falling sleep peacefully.

Don mulled over his computer screens, barley paying attention to the faculty Tech Support e-mails he was supposed to be reading. His thoughts where caught up in the new and fascinating situation his family had become entangled in.

Giant robots had always fascinated him. For some reason or another, he had always entrenched himself in the workings of robots. Unfortunately, with the limited Earth technology, his thirst for the robotic knowledge could never be quenched. But now there where giant _sentient _robots that he could _talk_ to and get actual answers from. It was a dream come true!

Something lumbered in front of one of the liar's security cameras, snapping Donny to attention. He pivoted his chair in front of the security computers and his six digits flew across the keyboard. The camera zoomed in and out then swiveled around the room, taking everything into view.

His dark brown eyes narrowed at the screen.

Since when did they have a silver Pontiac and a yellow Camero in their garage?

Donny kept his eyes on the screen, intently watching the two unfamiliar cars while he summoned his older brother. "Hey Leo! Get down here!"

A few short second later Leo appeared by his side, leaning slightly over Don with a hand on his shoulder. He stared attentively at the screen, noting the appearance of the two cars. "What's going on?"

Raph had moved from his room and was watching from the second floor, leaning slightly on the railing. He fingered his sai expectantly. If Don was yelling for Leo at five in the morning, it had to do with either the Foot or those Autobots.

"There's also something outside the garage. I can't get a clear feed but whatever it is, it's metal, big and knows we're watching." Don waved at the computer screen where one of his cameras was capturing a small bit of bright red metal that shifted from time to time.

Leo 'hmm'ed in a thoughtful way, his face that of pure concentration. Seemingly coming to his decision, he straightened and turned towards his watching red banded brother. "Raph, go get Mikey. Tell him to wake Sam and Michaela and get them down here. If this is the Autobots, we're going to need them to help us out."

Without a nod, Raph turning sharply towards his sleeping brother's room. He rapped the door twice and without waiting a reply, opened the door and flipped on the light.

Mikey cried out in alarm, throwing the blankets over his eyes to shield them from the artificial rays. "What's yer problem dude? Can't a turtle get some sleep around here?"

"Leo wants you to get Sam and Michaela. Don thinks the Autobots are in topside in the garage." Raph tapped his knuckles impatiently on the doorframe, waiting for Mikey to reply. The turtle literally rolled out of the bed, groaning all the way, and fell onto the floor. He picked himself up and rubbed his eyes sleepily.

"Mind saying that again? My brain had a case of 'ignore the butt-ugly bro waking me from sleep.'"

Raph narrowed his eyes, bawling a fist and holding it up threateningly. "Don thinks those Autobots are in the garage and wants you to get Same and Michaela. Since you're the one who's spent the most time with them, Leo thinks you'd be the best choice."

Mikey yawned loudly, clearly tempting Raph's fist to knock out some of his teeth, and stood. "In the garage? How'd they find it?"

Raph rolled his eyes. "The tooth fairy told them ya dumb shell. I don't know! That's why we're going out there! Hurry ya slow tortoise aft up!"

Mikey ignored his brothers whining and bypassed him easily. He was still rubbing the sleep from his eyes when he knocked on the guest bedroom's door.

"Sam? Michaela? I'm coming in." He opened the door and found the two humans still fast asleep. He sighed. He bent down next to Sam and shook him roughly.

"Dude? Sam? Don thinks the Autobot's are outside. He wants you and Michaela out there to make sure." The young boy groaned but the turtles words had woken him up and he was making an effort to get up. Leaving Sam struggling for consciousness, Mikey walked over to Michaela. He shook her a little more gently then he had Sam and told her the same thing. The young woman groaned but was out of the bed before Sam had finished pulling off the blankets.

They shuffled into the hallway and down the stairs. Soon enough, Mikey and the two humans, who where still rubbing their eyes, where standing next to three agitated turtles and a very tired rat.

"Mr. Witwicky. Ms. Banes," Splinter nodded at each of them, to which they seemed to respond to by fully waking. "I'm afraid that sleep will have to wait. Something more urgent presses us." He indicated the computer screen which had the yellow Camero and silver Pontiac in its lens frame.

Sam gasped and ran to the screen. He studied the two cars with his eyeballs bounce back and forth between them. Michaela walked up behind him and nodded.

"That's them. The yellow one is Sam's car, Bumblebee and the silver car is Jazz." The screen next to theirs caught her eye. She squinted at the screen. "Sam, isn't that Optimus's armor?

Sam switched his gaze to the other monitor. "I…think it is. Looks close enough to Optimus's red."

"Good." All eyes turned to the young blue banded warrior. He tightened his elbow pads and fixed his katana strap then looked at the two anxious humans. "We're going to need you two to reassure them that you're fine and we're not a threat."

"Yeah!" Mikey piped up. "I'd rather not become swiss turtle cheese."

Sam laughed. "Don't worry. Ironhide only uses giant cannons that would disintegrate you before you could blink."

Mikey's eyes went wide. "I was kidding!"

Ironhide was becoming impatient. He had been in the same parking spot for almost an Earth hour. He, never having been one good with stakeouts, was quickly losing his cool.

If he had been on, his engine would be rumbling irritably.

His headlights remained off but his night vision could see the whole block and a few more.

Bumblebee and Jazz had entered the building an hour ago, Prime having ordered them no radio contact until the humans where found, and hadn't emerged since. He was sure that if there was immediate danger, the scout and saboteur would have given them some sort of signal. However, until Optimus, who was standing next to the building and obviously knew more about what was going on then Ironhide did, gave the 'all clear', he was stuck in his topkick mode completely bored.

Their recharge had been short since no one could rest with the humans missing. After Prime had given up the notion of them waiting until the next night, he had them split up and search the city once more. This time they scanned not only the streets but below as well. About three hours into the search, Bumblebee had picked up their trail. It led from a manhole cover about a mile away form their base to an abandoned warehouse then to a boarded up garage. Except that, them being the advanced species, they could pick up on electrical activity inside and below the garage.

Jazz and Bumblebee had snuck inside to check it out, leaving the rest waiting for the report of if the humans where there.

So far they had nothing.

Optimus shuffled his position and tilted his head a bit, listening to what was going on inside. Ironhide tensed in anticipation.

Finally, his Prime glanced across the street where he and Ratchet where parked about a block apart. Then he motioned to them.

Instantly, Ironhide revved his engine. He sped across the street with Ratchet in close pursuit. They transformed, Ironhide crouching down and Ratchet hunched over behind him. Optimus nodded to them and made a motion for them to be silent.

"_Bumblebee says something is coming out of the ground. It's holding both Sam and Mikeala's energy signals. As well as four others."_ He spoke through their low frequency radio, his expression grim. _"Ironhide, do not use your cannons. We will not engage until Jazz tells us the humans are safe."_

The weapons specialist nodded in understanding. The medic nodded for the sake of formality.

The sound of their companions transforming reached their audio receptors. They tensed, waiting for Jazz's voice.

It came almost unexpectedly a few short seconds later.

"_Hey Prime, uh, this is gonna be an interesting story…"_


	5. Meeting

**Chapter Five**

_Meeting _

Jazz wasn't sure what exactly he had been ready for but it certainly wasn't green organics that looked like animals. Sam and Michaela where standing behind them, looking anxious and ready to bolt.

In response to the humans' expressions, Jazz started to charge his laser weapon from inside his untransformed body. Beside him, Bee was doing the same except the scout's weapon power was rising much faster then his own.

He had already radioed Prime but being unable to describe the situation, just said it would be an interesting story.

And interesting it certainly would be.

Sam pushed past the green beings and held out his arms protectively. "Wait! Bumblebee! Jazz! It's alright! Don't fire!"

Sam had seen the cars give a slight tremor when the elevators doors had first opened. He had been inside Bumblebee when the robot had charged his weapon without transforming enough to recognize what the two Autobots had been planning. He spread his legs apart to the width of his shoulders and glared at the familiar cars before him.

Michaela moved out from behind the turtles and walked in front of Sam with a few brisk steps. Since Sam was already talking to Bumblebee she focused on Jazz.

"Jazz, it's okay. They're friends." She put a cold and dirty hand on the Pontiac's hood. "Like you," she added for good measure.

Jazz glanced at his Camero partner. _Bee? Michaela and Sam are alright and say it's fine. What do you say?_

Bumblebee assessed the situation once more before deciding on a course of action. _It's the real Sam and Michaela and I…I trust them. They wouldn't endanger us._

Taking the initiative, Jazz transformed. His frame was small enough that he fit comfortably inside the garage. Bumblebee transformed, preferring to sit instead of stand like Jazz had. As soon as his armor was back in place, he reached out for his human charge and lifted him to his optic sight.

Sam didn't resist his friend's embrace and laid back against the robot's huge fingers and let Bumblebee curl a gigantic thumb around his midsection.

"Are you alright? Did you suffer any damage?"

Sam stopped himself from rolling his eyes. At times, Bumblebee treated him more like a pet then a friend. Always worrying if he had gotten hurt somehow. Never really understanding that he was probably safer then Bumblebee himself, with Earth being Sam's home planet and him knowing more about said home planet then the alien did.

Sam gave a strangled smile, the previous thought leaving a sour taste in his mouth. "I'm fine Bee. Mikey and his brothers took good care of us and made sure we didn't get hurt. Too badly at least."

Bumblebee frowned at the last statement but nodded, leaving Sam to sit quietly in his hand.

Jazz had been talking nonchalant with Michaela and channeling their conversation to Prime and the others.

Michaela had already explained Mikey, the Foot, their escape from the warehouse and their final arrival to the turtle's lair.

"We had been attempting to sleep when you guys showed up and they had to wake us up." She swayed on her feet while she tried to battle down a wave of exhaustion. Jazz noticed but not wanting to insult her, mercifully kept silent.

Leo watched the humans and the robots in silence. He didn't trust the aliens but he supposed that he was being hypocritical.

Humans didn't trust him and his family either.

"OMYGOSH!THISISSOCOOL!ICAN'TBELIEVEWHATI'MSEEING!"

Seven heads turned to stare at a spazzing Don next to a highly embarrassed Mikey. The tech-turtle ignored his younger brother's groans as he rushed up to Jazz and circled him, taking in every detail the silver Pontiac had.

"I can't believe there really are sentient robots out there! This is so cool!" He turned shinning, excited eyes onto Bumblebee and ran over to him, circling him just as he had done to Jazz.

Jazz and Bumblebee exchanged looks, both uncomfortable with the enthusiasm the turtle was showing for their race.

Jazz lifted his hands as if to stop the onslaught of words streaming from the young organics' mouth. "Whoa there. Slow down lil' hommie. What'd up?"

Don stopped, looking perplex. "For a sentient alien robot, you sure don't sound intelligent."

Bumblebee made a noise that sounded suspiciously like a snicker, earning a glare from the silver robot. Michaela was kind enough to pretend she hadn't heard the comment even though she was fighting to keep a smile from showing.

Raph watched his brainy brother in amusement as he silently leaned against the cement wall. Robot's where not really within his interests. Even less so since he had been the first to see them. However, that didn't stop him from collecting blackmail on Don. He grinned and shifted his shell cell in his belt so that the microphone could catch everything said.

The sound of a shell cell ringing caught everyone off guard. The robot's stared down curiously at Leo who was pulling the small device from his belt.

"Hello? April? April—whoa April, slow down. What's going on?" Leo shifted his weight onto both feet and his tense muscles rippled under his skin. Not a good sign.

Everyone in the room seemed to sense the urgency radiating from the phone. At the mention of his best friends' name, Don had swiveled around and watched Leo with intense auburn eyes. Both the robots and humans were silent, listening to the breathing and wiring of air in and out of lungs and air vents.

Mikey slid over to Raph with his hand absently playing with his nunchucks.

"This can't be good."

Raph nodded curtly, paying more attention to Leo then anything else.

The SNAP as Leo flipped the shell cell closed made the two humans jump. Leo rounded on Raph with a grim yet urgent expression. "April's in trouble."

The whole phone conversation lasted only a few seconds yet it felt to them like they had wasted hours as the four turtles leapt into action, all racing towards the Battle Shell.

"What's going on?" Sam shouted, looking at Mikey's retreating back for answers.

Mikey threw a glance over his shoulder as he answered his question. "A friend's in trouble!"

The turtles skidded to a halt as a giant silver robot jumped in front of them. Leo whipped out his katana's, brandishing them menacingly at Jazz.

"Get out of the way! We don't have time to deal with you!"

Jazz was quick to action, transforming into his Pontiac Solstice alt. mode. His doors swung open and his light, commanding voice boomed through the speakers.

"Get in. We'll take you. 'Sides, we're faster and you'll probably need back up."

Leo hesitated for about half a second then sheathed his swords and climbed into the driver's seat. Raph took passenger and his brothers slid into the back seats.

Jazz roared his engine and raced out of the garage through the just opening door with Bumblebee, two human passengers in belt buckles, following closely behind.

Optimus was slightly shocked as his two subordinates raced out of the garage, engines roaring and each carrying passengers. He recovered, transforming quickly and raced after the smaller cars fleeing down the street. Ratchet and Ironhide swung out from their hiding places, falling in behind their Prime.

"Jazz! What is going on?" Optimus radioed his saboteur while he finally caught up with the Camero and Pontiac. He checked is speedometer. They were pushing 80.

"Uh…" The silver car made a noise akin to a sigh. "So this is what went down…"

Optimus listened in silence as Jazz gave the extremely short version of what happened within the last day and a half. He explained the turtles, Sam kindly throwing in the basics of how the turtles mutated over Bumblebee's radio frequency, what happened after they had left Sam and Michaela at the hideout and what happened in the garage, how the turtles' friend was in trouble and that he had offered them the Autobot's help.

Ironhide made a grunting noise and over a private frequency, muttered that now they had to baby sit a bunch of semi-humans.

"Ironhide," Optimus warned. The Topkick grunted again but refrained from saying anymore. Satisfied, Optimus turned his attention back to Jazz. "Where is this huma—"

"Turn left!"

The Pontiac cut across four lanes and made a sharp left turn. Optimus hit his breaks and jammed his steering wheel left. His tiers screeched against the asphalt as he just barely made the turn and narrowly avoided crashing into Bumblebee.

"Give a warning next time!" Ironhide yelled as he too just missed crashing into Ratchet. They settled a safe distance away from Optimus and each other, not wanting to repeat another almost crash.

Leo growled. "I did but you didn't hear me! What are you doing? Daydreaming?"

"Jazz was briefing me on the situation," Optimus said, trying to quell the turtle's anger. He apologized and asked him to keep them informed on the turns.

They heard a sigh from the radio. "It's alright. I'm sorry as well. We're gonna turn right in five blocks."

The speeding cars easily switched lanes, ready for the sharp left a few blocks ahead.

"April's building is on the corner two blocks after the turn." Leo generously warned.

When the cars came to a skidding stop in front of the building, Don felt the breath catch in his throat. He jumped out of Jazz and raced to the shattered window, pulling his bo out of its holder. He launched himself through the broken window and into the room filled with now broken antiques.

He stopped short.

The room was empty except for the broken glass and other various objects scattered across the floor. No sign of the Foot or April.

"Where is she?" he growled to Leo as his brother came up beside him, katana gleaming. Leo looked around, his critical eye sweeping the room. It didn't look there was much left to gather any information from.

"Bumblebee. Scan the building and surrounding area. See if you can locate the human." Optimus rumbled his engine in a strangely comforting way, somewhat easing the turtles out of their tension.

Mikey glanced at the giant semi, wondering how such a menacing vehicle could contain such a kind and reassuring voice.

Leo shook off the agitation and snapped into his leader roll, grabbing the reigns of their invisible bond that allowed them to function as an unbeatable unit.

"Raph! See if you can get a hold of Casey! I got a feeling we're gonna need him. Don!"

The purple clad turtle glared at his brother with anger smoldering deep within the auburn eyes. "See if you can locate April through her shell cell. Optimus?" The turtle looked over at the semi truck. He was skeptical on if the robot would really be willing to take any orders he gave him and his team.

"What do you need us to do?"

Leo smiled, a hint of relief crossing his face. It seemed his skepticism was unwarranted.

"Can one of you hack Don's shell cell and follow the coordinates of April's shell cell? You guys might pick up something Don's stuff missed."

"Very well." Optimus instructed Jazz to hack the cell and checked in with Bumblebee.

"Still nothing sir." The Camero seemed agitated and muttered, "You'd think I could get a lock on something as simple as a cell phone…"

"The Foot are more techno advanced then you'd think," Mikey said as he picked through the wreckage that was once April's inventory. "Try looking for alien tech. They use a lot of that."

"Crap…" All eyes looked at Mikey. He held up what was left of a broken shell cell.

Don grabbed it out of his hands and hissed angrily. "Looks like someone stepped on it… April might have had to destroy it to keep the Foot from finding us. All the internal circuits are fried. There's no way of salvaging any of it."

"Dangit Casey!" Raph snapped his shell cell closed then back open. He punched numbers into the keypad, muttering curse words beneath his breath. "Pick up the freaking phone moron." Once again, he got the annoyingly chipper voice of the vigilante saying he couldn't pick up.

"He might be with her," Mikey offered helpfully.

Raph glared darkly at the phone clutched tightly in his three fingered hand. "Hopefully," he growled.

Leo growled. "So we can't get a hold of Casey and the shell cell is here… Wait…. Bumblebee can you track a cell phone? A regular cell?"

The robot nodded. "I can. I should be easy."

"Okay. Don help Bumblebee with tracking her cell."

The two started working on the tracking signal while the rest continued to pick through the wreckage hoping to find something useful.

"Prime! I got a signal!"

The semi truck's engine revved and he swung his doors open for the turtles to climb into. "Good work Bee! You take lead."

The turtles sheathed their weapons and climbed into the cars. Leo and Mikey in Optimus and Raph and Don jumped into Jazz. The doors slammed shut and four loud, rumbling cars took off after the speeding yellow Camero.


	6. To be Enslaved

**EDIT: Chapter Six has been revised a little to allow for the other changes I want to make. I'm picking this story back up and I'm finding the elements that are not working. The short scene with Karai has been removed because it distracted from the overall story I wish to tell. **

**Chapter Six:**

_To be Enslaved_

April crouched low and slid farther back behind the dumpster, shuffling herself with the balls of her feet. The Foot landed within the alley and gave the place a quick scan before scaling the walls and flipping onto the rooftops.

She waited.

The last thing she needed was to be caught by the Foot. She had an idea of what they were after and she was not going to give them a chance to use her as a liability. She hated being the damsel in distress and she'd be damned if she'd let herself be used as ransom to trap the turtles.

Twenty minutes later, she risked twitching her limbs. She groaned quietly, feeling the tingling of blood loss shoot through her arms. Untwining herself, she stretched quickly and shook her body fiercely to get blood flowing again. She glanced at the sky and felt her stomach flip. It was still dark enough for the Foot to be able to sneak around without being seen. This meant she was going to have to hide for a while longer.

Edging to the end of the alley, April checked for any patrolling Foot ninjas before dashing out and running to the nearest alley. She was heading for an abandoned building that Don had set up as a kind of safe house for them. It was on the very outskirts of the city and close to the highway.

Somehow Leo had found that the Foot stayed as far from the main highways as possible and so had asked Don to get something set up as a backup plan. April had never needed to use it before but since the last two years had stirred up the Foot she had anticipated that she was going to end up there sometime.

Don had made sure put changes of clothes, hygiene essentials and womanly essentials in the Safe House for if their human friends were ever forced to take refuge in the hideaway. It was also the third rendezvous point for the turtles and anyone in contact with them in an emergency. April knew the guys would find her house empty and so would check the rendezvous points first. Unfortunately, since it was the third on list, the Safe House would be the last place they would check since it was also the farthest from her house.

It was slow going by ground and since she had to go from alley to alley it took even longer. April knew it was going to be slow going and so she didn't rush herself. She took time to check the rooflines before each run for any Foot still lurking. The first thing Splinter had told her when he taught her Ninjitsu was that if she was ever being pursued in the city the ground was the safest place to be. The Foot used the roofs for quick transportation so naturally one would want to be away from their main road of travel.

Eventually April made it to the path that lead to the Safe House. It resided under an overpass bridge near a less used part of the highway. It was well hidden by the weeds and broken concrete that littered the area, making April have to search before she found the switch. She pushed the rock that triggered the hidden door and went to climb inside but a loud shrieking noise stopped her.

She whipped around in time to catch sight of a black police car flip onto its side with a smoking hole in its diver side door.

She quickly pressed the rock, closing the Safe House path. She jumped to her feet and started at a run towards the flipped vehicle. A swarm of Foot ninjas surrounded the smoking car with alien weapons buzzing with energy. She skidded to a stop and dove behind a large chunk of broken concrete, pulling her legs in tight to her body.

A loud hiss ripped the air accompanied by a terrible screeching. She risked a look from behind the concrete and gasped at what she saw. The Foot had long ropes that where sparking with blue energy wrapped around the car, electrocuting it mercilessly. The screeching was coming from the car itself and its doors where slamming open and shutting themselves in a vain effort to get rid of the ropes.

The Foot ninjas stumbled back as the car finally managed to loosen the ropes from around itself. Gaining enough room to move, the black patrol car seemed to unfold. The car frame stretched out until limbs where created. Mechanical legs and arms trashed out and flung the Foot ninjas like rag dolls. The robot gained its footing and stood to its full twenty foot height, towering over the humans. Cold red eyes glared down at the Foot who were still trying to wrap the energy ropes around anything they could.

Suddenly the robot screeched and went down to one knee. Its arms flung back as it tried to remove something from the middle of its back that was right out of its reach. The Foot pounced, working quickly to wrap the ropes around it wrists and ankles. It roared something mechanical sounding, most likely its original language, as it fell forward from the force of another Foot Tech Robot missile. The three FTR's moved in, slowly surrounding the helpless robot as it tried in vain to get the electrocuting ropes off it.

Making a split decision, April leapt from her hiding spot. Whether or not the robot was friendly, she couldn't stand by and watch it be captured by the Foot.

The Foot never saw her coming.

She swept through them effortlessly, slicing them apart with her katana. She always favored dealing with enemies quickly and didn't think twice about killing off the Foot ninja's that been hunting her a few hours before.

Her cell phone flew out of her pocket as she rolled out from underneath an FTR's foot. The metal crushed the small device beneath it. She felt her gut sink a bit. Now no one could find her. She had to crush her shell cell to keep one of the Foot ninja's from taking it.

The fight ended in a short time. She had been getting better at combat and it seemed like it all paid off.

She landed on the ground in a crouch very out of breath.

The robot had its blood red eyes trained on her, watching her every move. She had a feeling it was analyzing her. Slowly, she held her hands up in a gesture of peace.

"Don't worry, I'm not with them." She jerked her head towards the rotting ninjas behind her. "You want help getting those ropes off?"

The robot considered her for another moment before glancing at his restraints.

"If you would be so kind." Its voice was soft and bitterly sarcastic, yet strained like it was hard for it to get the sarcastic bite to it.

A little hesitant, April moved forward. She found the metal part which controlled the electro components of the rope and carefully sliced through it. The ropes fell off easily as she freed its wrists and ankles. The robot began to sit up. She jumped out of its way, hopefully far enough to dodge any attacks it might send her way.

It moved slowly. Each miniscule movement was a tiring task for it. Pistons roared angrily and its air vents whirred loudly, protesting each move. Watching the robot sit up was painful in itself. April cringed when its black door wings scratched against the metal on its back, screeching horribly. She could tell that the robot was in major pain, barely able to refrain from showing it.

The electro ropes probably fried his inner circuitry, almost like a robot version of internal bleeding.

"I'm called April by the way."

The robot looked down at her and remained silent. April fidgeted uncomfortably. After about five minutes of the robot just staring at her, she started to slowly back step away.

"Well, sorry I can't be of any more help but I've got somewhere I really need to be."

"Barricade."

April cocked her head to one side. "Huh?"

The robot gestured to itself. "My designation is Barricade."

April thought about the connotation of the name for a second then pushed it to the back of her mind. She was sure its importance could wait.

"Are you going to be alright Barricade?" She eyed the gapping hole in his door wing. She was sure that wasn't healthy for him. He was covered in motor oil. Pools were forming around his legs and under his hands from the oil dripping down his arms. Chrome scorch marks stood out against the black paint from the electric ropes that had burned at least two inches into his metal body.

"I'm a mechanic and I have a major in robotics," she stepped closer and when Barricade didn't tense or show any signs of aggression, she walked up to his legs and looked up at him. "I could repair anything you can't."

Barricade regarded her silently. He was aware of the extent of his damage; his HUD was flashing the assessments continuously within his vision. Still, logic told him that the human may be useful, especially since he was going to be needing repairs.

He would allow her to help and then he would dispose of her.

Barricade shifted his weight onto his left arm, freeing his right from its burden. He beckoned the human forward. She didn't seem to think much of it, coming closer then she would have dared a few minutes before.

Quicker then she expected, he clasped his hand around her, squeezing enough to keep her from squirming away from him. She yelled some profane human terms, her head jerking back from her efforts to free herself. He brought her eye level with him. She stared wide-eyed into his optics.

"Human," his voice was cold and even, "I accept your offer."

She screamed. Fire ripped through her body and she blacked out.

The human had fainted. Barricade placed her limp body several feet away from him to allow room for transforming without killing her.

He rubbed his neck cables. He was tense from the whole night. After the Autobots had chased him to the alien city he had kept close to the outskirts of the city. That night he had been attacked by a group of humans that had been tailing him for a few days.

He had been taken by surprise. The weapons they had he never expected humans to have access to. Laser cannons, plasma guns, electro detaining ropes. All was advanced technology that humans should not have been privy to.

Barricade absently rubbed a scorch mark around his upper servo.

If that human hadn't intervened when she did he would be in a very different situation. In the far corners of his processor he knew that he owed the human his life. But as a Decepticon he owned her nothing.

He picked up the human and transformed quickly, throwing her into his passenger seat. His cables ached and every joint groaned from the strain of the transformation. He was still losing oil from the severed fuel lines and his door wing hissed and throbbed angrily from the hole blown in it.

The Saleen Mustang rolled silently down the abandoned highway heading for the closest safe place for a quick repair job.

Bumblebee slowed down at the loss of the signal he was tracking.

"_What is wrong Bumblebee?"_ Optimus radioed.

"_…I lost the signal…"_

"…_we'll have to go to plan B then."_

Ironhide huffed. _"Plan B? Why don't we go straight to these Foot ninja's base?"_

"_Because even you guys can't take on thousands of Foot ninjas at once,"_ Raph barked. He was getting antsy. The longer they took the more danger April could be in.

"Optimus?"

The Prime focused his attention onto the turtle sitting in his driver's seat.

"Yes Leo?"

"Our family has a backup plan for emergencies. We have various rendezvous points set up around the city. Places to meet in case we get separated. If April is okay she'll go to one of them."

"And you want us to check these places?"

Leo nodded. "Yes."

Optimus was impressed with these turtle humanoids. They seemed to be prepared for almost any worst case scenario.

"Very well." He radioed to his team about the new plan. _"We will split up to cover more ground. Jazz, Bumblebee, Ratchet, Ironhide; you will each take one of our new friends. Sam and Michaela will stay with me."_

"Sounds good," Leo agreed. He wasn't sure he really liked that he and his brothers would be split up but he pushed his worry away. They were big boys. They could take care of themselves.

They pulled over and everyone switched their seats.

Mikey awkwardly climbed into Ratchet's passenger seat. He didn't feel it was right to sit in the driver's seat especially since the robot himself didn't seem too thrilled with having to carry him in the first place.

"H-hey. Names' Mikey." It was a poor attempt at an introduction but Mikey thought he was doing good just introducing himself.

The ambulance thrummed beneath him. "Ratchet. Get that seatbelt 'round you kid."

Mikey quickly snapped the seatbelt in place then settled in.

Raph almost considered himself lucky. At least he got the robot with the Pontiac alt. mode. Motorcycles were more his style but if he was going to ride in a car, a chrome Pontiac was a good route to go. And this particular robot seemed to have more personality then the others he'd seen. But he supposed with a name like 'Jazz' an interesting personality would come with it.

Ironhide hurumphed as Leo climbed into his passenger seat. He was not very pleased to have an unfamiliar organic riding within him.

The organic introduced himself. "I am called Leonardo."

"…Ironhide."

Don strapped Bumblebee's seatbelt around him. If he was lucky maybe he could talk with Bee about their creation.

"Autobots!" Optimus spoke over an open radio frequency for everyone to hear. "Roll out!"


	7. Maybe Similar

**Chapter Seven**

_Maybe Similar_

Ratchet's tires spun effortlessly on the asphalt, faithfully pulling his bulk through the city. His scanners were on full alert, searching for anything thing that might be the missing human. He felt a tickle from his passenger seat as the turtle shifted lightly.

Mikey stared out the window, watching the buildings rush by. They were headed to one of the Safe Houses deep within the city's centre. It wouldn't take them long to reach it yet Mikey spaced out willingly.

He was running on less than three hours of sleep and he was still suffering from blood loss. His body was beginning to protest moving, soreness seeping deep into his bones. The gashes and various other wounds he had gained from the fight the night before were really starting to hurt on top of him being tiered, sore, and hungry.

Mikey did not want to be riding in an alien robot car. He did not want to be driving through one of the busiest parts of the city. He did not want the constant images of April's mangled, torn and massacred body flashing through his head.

He let out a defeated sigh, sinking lower into the seat.

Ratchet turned his sensors inwards and scanned the humanoid for the cause of its sudden stress. Organics could be so troublesome at times. Yet as he scanned it, Ratchet found himself in silent admiration of the terrapin. Even a seasoned Autobot warrior would be staggering on his feet if they where suffering from such exhaustion and wounds.

"You should recharge."

Mikey looked at the steering wheel blankly. "What?"

"You should recharge. Shut down your systems. Rest."

Mikey blinked slowly. That single word sounded so sweet to his pounding ears. He could feel his eyelids droop from the mere thought of sleeping. He shook his head, looking back out the window for something to keep his attention. Anything to keep him awake.

"Can't," he murmured lazily, "April…need to look for her…could be hurt…" He struggled to keep his eyes open, focusing on counting how many different neon light colors he could see as they sped through downtown.

The heater rumbled to life, letting warm air rush into the car.

Mikey felt his body relaxing and his head rolled back exhaustedly onto the headrest.

"Sleep kid. I'm not going to let anyone work themselves sick." Ratchet turned the heat up slightly and angled his heat vents directly towards the fatigued humanoid. He watched Mikey sink deeper into his passenger seat, mumbling softly about needing to help the human they were tracking.

"I'll search. You sleep," Ratchet coaxed one last time in a low rumbling voice. Satisfyingly, his passenger drifted off to sleep, curling up slightly into his door.

Ratchet turned his focus back onto the road. He was slowly gaining respect for the organics of this planet. They always seemed to prove him wrong at every turn with their courage and improvising.

Especially these new creatures. He could see that this particular one had been through a fair share of battles and hardships. He was used to pain and pushing through fatigue. He wondered briefly about the battles the turtle must have seen.

Ratchet's engine revved angrily. So many scars on a creature so young. It was like meeting Bluestreak all over again.

The young gunner had been the only survivor of Iacon, a marvelous city destroyed by a Decepticon raid, and had also been so very young. Only a few years older than a sparkling when he joined the Autobots.

The Safe House came into view. It was an old apartment building with boarded windows, obviously having been left to the mercy of the elements long ago. Several areas of the roof was beyond decrepit and had caved in on itself, taking with it several areas of the surrounding walls.

Ratchet shut off his headlights to keep his presence as hidden as possible. He rolled quietly to the entrance and slowly scanned the area. He picked up a few organics, mostly rodents and insects, but nothing even remotely human.

He let air his out through his vents like a sigh. Nothing human was anywhere above, below or around within the confines of the Safe House.

With a soft click, he radioed Prime.

"Prime, nothing at location one. Nothing has even been disturbed to indicate human activity within the last twenty-four hours."

He heard Optimus sigh. "Very well Ratchet. Return to the turtle's base. You need to recharge."

"The…turtle's base sir?"

"Yes. Their leader Splinter has offered to lend us sanctuary within their home. The place we found Sam and Michaela is right above their lair."

"Ah. Very well Optimus." Ratchet glanced inward at the sleeping humanoid. "Um, Prime Sir, please tell their commander that this one is in deep recharge. He will need to be cared for as soon as we arrive."

Optimus chuckled softly. "I will tell him. Thank you Ratchet."

Ratchet rolled back and drove back the way he came. He kept to the human laws of speed, only allowing himself to go five miles over the speed limit. Languidly, he flipped through the radio stations.

He always wondered what Jazz found so entertaining about Earth's music. It wasn't that Cybertron didn't have its own version of music. It was just that his race never used words in their music. It was all sounds. Each was like a voice of its own, expressing what the musician wanted to be said.

Words were never necessary.

He missed the old songs from the Golden Age. It seemed that no one could remember what exactly pure Cybertronian music had sounded like. When even Jazz had failed to find any remaining sound disks from the Golden Age he had realized the old Cybertron was lost for good.

Ratchet turned off the radio and continued to drive down the street, lowly humming to himself an old sparkling lullaby, musing about his past. Something he hadn't dared thinking about since the Twins— those two slaggers having reminded him the most of his sparklinghood— were separated from their unit vorns ago.

Ratchet rumbled sadly. He would never admit it to anyone but he missed those two bots. They were like his own creations.

"So your scanners work using a highly evolved version of infrared?" Don asked animatedly, mentally thinking of all the inventions he could create and/or improve using the Autobot's technology. He felt like a just hatched turtle at Christmas!

Bumblebee made a twittering thrill, a sparkling version of a laugh. He would never had made such an embarrassing noise if any of his comrades had been around to hear him but with Don he felt more at ease. It was odd, it was the same feeling he had when he was with Sam.

Don smiled at the unusual twitter sound. He could only guess it was a robot version of a laugh from the light tone to it.

"Yeah. You sound like you've never thought of it before."

Don looked offended. "No! I have thought about it! I've just never had the resources to create something so advanced! I would jump at a chance to analyze how your system works!"

Bumblebee flinched as unwanted images of him being jabbed by electric rods held by humans in masks with an S7 on their chests flashed through his processor.

"Ah, well, I'm sure Ratchet would let you see the blueprints. I would rather you not take apart my gun though."

Don blinked in surprise and smacked himself. He realized how his last sentence must have sounded to the alien. He shuddered. He had sounded just like Bishop.

He cleared his throat nervously. "Bumblebee, I'm sorry. I should have thought over my words before saying that."

Bumblebee's radio turned down a bit. "It's fine Don."

The robot's voice was low, timid even.

Don shook his head. "No, it's not. I know what it's like to be somewhere you don't belong and to have the constant fear of someone finding out your secret. I've almost been dissected— taken apart — a few times myself. The fear when I cut it that close is…" he took a breath. "It isn't pleasant."

Silence fell over the two allies. Don's thoughts kept traveling back to when he had been trapped by Bishop along with Leatherhead, Splinter and his brothers. That had been terrifying. Silently, he wondered if Bumblebee had ever been in a situation like that.

Of course he has, Don berated himself. Bumblebee was a soldier, albeit a robot, a soldier nonetheless fighting in an age old war far beyond Don's comprehension. He probably had faced more weapon-powered enemies then Don had seen in his whole life.

Being a ninja, Don was used to close combat. The base rules of keep close, strike fast and get out were all that applied to his fighting style. But giant robots probably had a different way of fighting. Most likely it involved shooting each other from across a battle field or at point blank. Don knew from experience that guns were nasty business. The wounds left were harder to treat then a clear slice from a sword or a hole from a wayward kunai.

"When you fight, do you ever feel afraid?"

Don looked at the steering wheel. He wasn't sure where else to look even though talking to the blank steering wheel made him feel more than a little silly. The question had caught him off guard.

"Afraid…?"

"Yeah…afraid…" Bumblebee felt extremely foolish for asking such a question. Of course Don had felt fear during his many battles, but the Camero was feeling depressed and such obvious and rather sparkling-like questions were bound to slip out of his vocalizer.

Don worked the question through his mind a few times. Here was a giant, amazingly powerful robot caring if he, a simple carbon based life form, had ever been afraid during his battles. The irony of the whole thought surrounding such an idea was laughable. But for Bumblebee's sake, he would answer it to the best of his abilities.

"I feel afraid every time I have to fight." Don looked away from the steering wheel and out the robot's tinted windows. Living with Raph and Leo had made him wary of exposing his own fears, especially regarding the fear in a battle.

"I'm a pacifist. I don't like fighting but I have to fight to live. I need to protect my brothers and father when we're attacked by the Foot or anyone else. So I can't just sit back and let fear keep me from fighting but that doesn't mean I want to or enjoy fighting."

Bumblebee let the silence settle before continuing the conversation. It was a touchy subject for both of them and he didn't want to force either one of them to say something they didn't want to.

"That's kind of how I view fighting. I hate this war. It's destroyed my home planet and now we're bringing it to earth." His engine rumbled angrily. This pointless war bothered him to no end. "I've been fighting since I can remember. I'm an Autobot but it still feels wrong. We don't even really have anything worth fighting over anymore but we're still killing each other."

Bumblebee fell silent, bitterness and cold anger welling within him. Decepticon's took everything from him and for what? For domination of Cybertron which lay in ruins and now they wandered the galaxies with no purpose and no point for living. It was all so ridiculous.

"How old were you?"

Don's soft question brought Bumblebee out of his angry musings.

"What?"

"How old were you when you joined the Autobots?"

"A little older then a sparkling. Um," he struggled to find the earth equivalent of the age he had been, "In earth years I would have been twelve but that's just a rough conversion."

"Twelve…?" Don shook his head. What a life. Fighting for your home planet since you were twelve.

If he had been in his mech mode, Bumblebee would have shrugged his shoulders.

"That's the life of an Autobot."

Don sighed. He wasn't sure what to say but he took a blind shot anyway.

"I hope your war ends soon."

Bumblebee watched the road slide by sadly. "Me too."

Optimus slightly leaned back against one of the several thick concrete columns that decorated the turtles' base. He was very grateful that the ceiling was rather high. High enough for him to even stand up comfortably. Even so, he was wary about moving around too much. He was too afraid he might damage something belonging to the humanoids that lived there.

So he settled for sitting, his back against a column and legs pulled in as close to his body as his metal joints would allow.

"Are you comfortable?"

Optimus looked down. The father rat seemed to sense his unease and smiled kindly at him.

"I am called Master Splinter. Please feel free to call me such. Or just Splinter." The rat smiled that same tiered yet kind smile.

Optimus nodded. "Very well Splinter."

"And what, honorable mech, shall I address you as?"

"Uh. Oh. Optimus." Somehow, it didn't seem right to ask Splinter to call him Prime. That was his title not his name and usually only his troops used that name.

Splinter titled his head slightly as if processing the name then nodded slowly. Not in an uncomprehending way but in an old, wise way. The way the elder mechs used to nod back at the Academy.

"Are you comfortable Optimus?"

Optimus nodded. " Yes. Thank you. And thank you for offering your home to us. I was not sure where we would bunk after the Foot destroyed our base."

Splinter' eyes squinted a bit as the smile traveled to his eyes. "It is alright. Our home is open to those who need a place to rest. Besides, I'm sure my sons' enjoy you and your men's company."

Optimus smiled at that. He was grateful he didn't have to worry about the fact they were aliens on a foreign planet with this family of organics. It appeared that they too were in a similar situation.

The elevator connecting the turtle's lair to the garage above clattered open. Ratchet' alt. mode rolled from within and straight into the middle of the room. His passenger door swung open lazily and Mikey stumbled out. He sleepily waved at Optimus and Splinter before heading straight to the stairs leading to the upper rooms.

Splinter watched his son go and then turned to Ratchet. "Please, make yourself as comfortable as you can. If you need anything, please ask. If you will excuse me." He bowed slightly then hobbled away towards a room that resembled a Japanese room. Before he shut the door behind him, he turned to Ratchet once more. "You may call me Splinter my robotic friend."

The door closed softly behind him.

After a few minutes, Optimus turned to Ratchet. He searched the old medic's optics with his own looking for the answers he needed.

The medic sighed and glanced away, making Optimus frown.

"Have you found where he is? Any information at all?"

Ratchet shook his head sadly. "No. And from how he fought Bumblebee, I think we're running out of time."

Optimus let out a strangled sigh. "This isn't good."

His hand servos twitched slightly. "As soon as Bumblebee gets back and recharges, I need him to start an all out search for him. We can't let lose him to the Decepticons."

Ratchet nodded. "Understood Prime."

Optimus's optics dimmed. He wasn't sure he wanted to know but he needed to. "Ratchet, truthfully. How much longer does he have?"

Ratchet let air cycle out his vents tiredly. "About one earth week. Maybe less but no longer than that."

Optimus rubbed his facial plates. "We have to find him Ratchet." He looked straight into the medic's optics.

"Tomorrow we find him."


	8. Empty Handed

**Chapter Eight**

_Empty Handed_

Barricade rolled down the empty New York streets with his headlights off. The human April was still passed out on his seat, coughing every so often from the damage done to her lungs. A part of him hoped that the electric shock he had given her had not hurt her too much. The other part of him wanted to crush the fleshling under his foot. However, logically she had to be in a condition to repair him.

His mind was particularly focused on his door wing that was throbbing. It was slowing him down and most likely leaking energon.

Energon that would allow him to be tracked if the Autobots thought to look for it.

He rolled into a dark back alley. His paint job would allow him to remain hidden during the night. The morning would be another problem. He contemplated scouting for a more permanent location but his body was starting to respond sluggishly. He needed to recharge before attempting to relocate.

The indicators on his screen kept flashing at him. Normally he wouldn't be bothered by the red alert signs but the unnatural fog clouding his mind was worrisome. A quick diagnostic told him he was leaking fuel from several small tubes in his neck and a minor fuel line in his chest cavity.

The leaking fluids made sense as to why his limbs felt so heavy but it didn't account for the haze of confusion coming over him. He started to perform a deeper diagnostic scan when the human began to stir.

April felt the warm leather underneath her hands and body as well as the sound of a computer working overtime even before she was fully awake. Did she fall asleep at her computer again?

Her seat rumbled and shook slightly.

"Are you awake human?"

The baritone voice sent a chill down her spine. Never mind. She remembered where she was. At the mercy of a giant evil robot that electrocuted her and knocked her out.

"I'm awake."

Barricade noted the harsh edge she had to her voice. It hadn't been there before.

"That is comforting to hear. I was concerned your weak human body would not stand the small shock I gave you."

Disbelief came over her. This robot was insulting her without insulting her.

"I'm okay. I guess..." Thinking about the electrocution and abduction she had just been through she felt anger flare up. "Why the hell did you electrocute me anyways?"

"You offered your assistance. I accepted."

April growled. "I told you I would help you. I wasn't going to run away. You didn't need to kidnap me."

Barricade thought about that for a moment. He had merely thought the best action was to make certain she kept her word of assistance.

"Are you injured beyond repair?" His voice rumbled through the car and his engine growled lowly. He seemed annoyed.

"…no."

"Then you should be overjoyed to be alive. Most humans would not be if they were to meet me as you did."

Sensing the silent threat in his tone, April dropped the subject. She liked living. Her head dropped onto the headrest. "So…since I'm not going anywhere, what now?"

"I shall recharge. You shall remain here, within the confines of your seat until I awake and then you shall repair me." Barricade was tired and quickly becoming annoyed. He just wanted to recharge and for his door to stop hurting.

"Now sleep human."

April made a face at that demand. She was wide awake and knew she was not going to be able to sleep anytime soon. She wasn't going to dare to tell him that though. Instead she curled up into the seat and stared out the window into the filthy alley way.

Satisfied at the humans' compliance, Barricade drifted into recharge.

Bumblebee sluggishly rolled into the tortoise shaped elevator. Don was silently staring at the shell cell in his hands.

It was around two in the morning and they were just returning to the Lair. There was still no sign of April. Don had even taken a detour at the junkyard to see if his hobo friends had heard anything of the red headed woman. No one had seen or heard anything about her in the last day and a half.

To say he was discouraged was beyond an understatement. His gut was clenching into tight knots, making him sick. If the Foot had taken her captive she would most certainly come back with substantial injuries.

That is if she came back at all.

"Don. Don? Are you okay?" Bumblebee asked softly. He could feel depression seeping out from his friend.

"I'll be okay Bumblebee."

Don wasn't sure if he was lying. He couldn't find a trace of one of his closest friends. Would he be okay…? He guessed he would 'be okay' only after they found April.

Or at least found her body.

The elevator door opened with a swoosh and the camero rolled out into the dark Lair. Don climbed out and headed towards his lab area, determined to try his own hand at finding April.

The young scout transformed and watched the turtle walk away with his shoulders hunched and a resolute air about him. No doubt he would spend all night attempting to find a trace of his friend. Bumblebee felt a sadness overwhelm him. He knew the devastation of Don's loss and the determination to find anything left of them. He had to face a similar circumstance during the war with the disappearance of his friend Cliffjumper.

He never found even a scrap of metal from his partner. It had shaken him to the core and left him in a depression for a long time.

"Bumblebee."

Optimus' voice cut through the dark memories like a light. Bumblebee stood at attention and looked up at his leader as he approached him from the far side of the room.

"Prime?"

Optimus' chuckled. It was a relaxing sound after the night he had.

He put a hand on Bumblebee's shoulder. "Relax my scout. I need to brief you on your mission starting the morning."

Bumblebee tilted his head, feeling a bit of resentment at the thought of not helping Don find his friend. "A new mission sir?"

Optimus studied his scout. He could see in the objection at the new orders in the young bot's body language. "I'm sending you and Ironhide to continue the search for Barricade. I know you wish to help our new allies find their friend. However Barricade is of the upmost importance at this moment and because you are the best tracker we have, you will be the leader of this mission."

Bumblebee looked away from Optimus. He knew where his loyalties lay and was honored to be in charge of this mission, even being over Ironhide who had more experience as a soldier than he did. But that didn't change his feelings of abandoning the search for the other human. He couldn't in good conscience go on the mission with such feelings unsaid.

"Prime…I'm honored…"

Optimus Prime looked at him closely. He felt like the leader of the Autobots was seeing into his very spark. Bumblebee built his courage and stared into his Prime's eyes.

"I'm honored but I cannot lead a mission when I have conflicting feelings."

"And how is it you feel?" The Prime was still staring at him as if he already knew what Bumblebee was going to say.

"I…" Bumblebee looked at his hands, took a breath and faced Prime again. "I feel like we are abandoning our promise to help Don and his family find their own friend. We offered our assistance and I want to see it through to the end. Like we have always done."

Prime's eyes softened and he nodded his head slightly. "As Autobots we have always seen our roll through till the end. Even in this case."

The scout looked at him with full attention. He could tell Bumblebee was confused.

"You and Ironhide will search for Barricade and the rest of us will remain here to continue searching for the turtles friend."

Bumblebee felt the lump in his spark chamber loosen. He should have known Optimus wasn't going to abandon their new allies. Guilt swelled with in him. Why would he even think for a second that they were going to go against the Autobot morals?

Optimus placed his hand on Bumblebee's other shoulder and turned the scout to face him. "Do not feel guilt for thinking the way you did Bumblebee." The young bot looked up at him with guilt written all over his face.

"You still have much to experience and I am aware of your losses during the war. You are fiercely loyal to your allies and that has made you one of my most trusted fighters. Feeling resentment at abandoning our allies, even towards me, shows how dearly you hold the Autobot ideals. It is admired and appreciated."

Bumblebee smiled and ducked his head at the praise his leader was giving him. "Thank you Optimus, sir. I learned from you."

Optimus chuckled and patted the youngling's shoulders in an affectionate gesture. "I am proud to serve beside you. Now you must recharge. You and Ironhide leave at first light."

"Jazz, we checked this are already. There's nothing here!"

Raph kicked Jazz' dashboard in anger. The silver car had driven by here three times and kept saying nonsense Raph didn't understand. It was pissing him off and making his temper flare.

"I'll take your shout'n but don' ya dare kick mah dash again Raph," Jazz growled. The turtle had a shorter temper than Ironhide and was actually getting the saboteur's wires sparking.

Raph sunk into his seat grumbling. He was worried and taking it out the giant robot was not a smart idea. He didn't apologize but did restrain from kicking the car again. They had been out searching the highways for several hours and hadn't found a sign of April or the Foot.

Jazz scanned the area again. He was getting conflicting readings from around an area close to the highway. It didn't make sense and to him it felt like someone was trying to cover up something big. Like a fight.

"Raph is there anywhere here tha' April might run to? Close to tha' highway I mean."

Raph rolled his eyes. "We went over this. The third safehouse is around this area. We checked it already. It's right next to this area that you've been circling for the last. Ten. Minutes."

Jazz resisted growling from frustration. "So ya told me. Thas' why I'm askin'. I keep gettin' readin's like a fight went down here. There's no evidence that I can see but there are electric signatures but they are blurry. Like somethin's erasing them."

Raph was quiet for a second. "Let me out. I can search on the ground for anything your scanners are missing."

Jazz rolled to a stop in a darker area of the street and Raph jumped out.

He crouched low, sweeping his eyes over the ground looking for any evidence of a fight. Slowly he moved up the street, running from shadow to shadow and constantly aware of his surroundings.

Jazz followed behind him, creeping up the street with his scanners on a wide spread beam. He didn't want anyone sneaking up on them.

Raph scanned the ground and spotted several more signs of a struggle. The concrete was cracked in several places like something heavy had fallen on it. There were scorch marks that were harder to see but Raph could tell they were fresh.

The scorch mark couldn't have been made an hour ago. They still had a smell that stung his nose when he breathed. He spotted a stain about five feet from the burns, almost impossible to see, and his eyes widened. He jumped over to the mark and ran his finger over it and held it up to his face.

"Blood," he breathed out in a soft voice.

"What didja find Raph?" Jazz was sitting idle a short way behind the turtle, waiting for him to finish scouting out the area. The guy was being abnormally quiet and looked like he was in intense concentration. He stood slowly while studying his hand.

"You were right. It looks like there was a fight here but it's been covered up pretty well. Not well enough though. The ground's cracked and the concrete has some scorching." Raph turned around and held out his hand to the silver car.

"And blood. It could be April's."

Jazz transformed and leaned down to see the bloodspot on Raph's hand. "I can analyze it if you have another sample of her blood."

Raph whipped out his shell cell and dialed Don. The phone rang twice before the younger turtle's voice answered.

"Raph? Did you find anything?"

Raph looked at the blood on his hand, half hoping it wasn't April's and half hoping it was. Just so they had a lead to follow.

"Maybe Donny. Can you pull up April's medical file? Jazz need's to run a cross exam."

Don was silent. He was probably thinking along the same lines Raph himself was thinking.

"It's up. Is there a way I can talk to Jazz?"

"Um…" Raph looked up at the bot who was watching him intently. "Can you hack into my cell and talk to Don? Or something…?"

The silver faced grinned a little and suddenly there was a soft click on the line. "Can you two hear me?"

"I can hear you Jazz," Don answered.

Raph was just a little creeped out by the fact he could hear Jazz but the transformers mouth wasn't moving. Just a little though.

"Can you hear me Raph?"

"I can. And why isn't your mouth moving? It's frickin' weird…"

Jazz chuckled. "It's called a communications patch. It's normal on Cybertron. Don, can you download that information to me? It's just like a normal computer to computer download."

"Of course. Except it's a computer to sentient robot from outer space download."

Raph chuckled a bit at that. At least his brother still had some humor left in him.

"Hold on… Okay. Let me know when you get it."

Not even thirty seconds later Jazz received the download. "Kay. Got the lowdown. Thanks."

Raph watched Jazz go into a trance-like state. Seemed that the transformers couldn't do two things at once. That could get them killed in a fight.

Raph shrugged it off. He was sure Jazz could handle himself in an actual fight when needed. He turned his attention to his brother.

"I'll keep you informed Don. You should probably get some sleep."

"I'll sleep after Jazz lets me know what you two found. Jazz?"

The robot came out of his trance and looked at Raph with a serious expression. Raph's heart dropped into his stomach. His fists clenched. He hoped April was still alive.

"The blood Raph found and the sample you have Don are one in the same. This is April's blood."

They heard Don hiss through the comm. "So wherever she is right now, she's hurt…"

Raph wiped the blood off his hand. "Seems like it."

"You have to keep looking for her!" Don sounded panicky and determined, "We have no idea how bad she's hurt. She could be— "

"We don' have anythin' else to go on Don," Jazz interrupted Don gently. "We at least can narrow tha search around here and there wasn' enough blood for her to be seriously hurt. Nothin' else is gonna come of a continuous search tonigh'. 'Sides, I runnin' really low on energy. I have ta recharge or I'm not gonna be of any use ta ya guys."

He paused to allow Don to calm a little and Raph took that pause to reassure his brother.

"Donny, we need some sleep. There's nothing else here for us to get a lead on her. Honestly. I've been combing this whole area. The trail disappears. But at least we know a radius we can narrow our search to. We'll find her Donny."

The line was silent. Raph and Jazz could hear small choked back sobs. Raph felt a weight rest on his shoulders and his limbs became heavy from the stress of things. Don was trying so hard not to cry.

When Don was able to speak his voice was raw and halting from his suppressed emotions. "I know we will Raph. We will. Come on home bro."

Off the phone, Raph climbed back into Jazz's passenger seat and they started back towards the Lair.

Jazz's voice broke through the silence with a hallow reassurance.

"We'll find her Raph."

Raph sighed and looked out at New York through the robots windows. "I hope we do Jazz… I really hope we do."

**_AN: Finally a new chapter! Thank you everyone who has been waiting on this! Please let me know what you think. I seriously intend to finish this story._**


End file.
